In many door latch assemblies, the latch is retracted by a rotary shaft. The shaft is turned by a handle. The handle and shaft may be formed as a one-piece zinc casting. For the sake of appearance, the handle may be plated with brass. The problem with brass plate, however, is that in a short time it wears away and exposes the base metal.
In accordance with the present invention, the handle is made entirely of brass. Because a metal mold will not withstand the high temperatures necessary to cast brass, the handle is preferably made as a forging. The shaft, usually of a less expensive metal such as zinc, may be cast, and preferably has a flange which is staked to the handle. A brass tube is preferably sleeved on the shaft. The entire unit, including a brass housing in which the shaft is mounted, is attractive and may be used indefinitely without showing any evidence of wear.
One object of this invention is to provide a door latch operating mechanism having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a door latch operating mechanism which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being readily manufactured and easily assembled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as this description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.